


What Kind of Man Loves Like This?

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher is Hades, Dipper is Persephone, F/F, God Bill Cipher, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Hellenistic Religion & Lore), Kidnapped Dipper Pines, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Persephone, a young god descends into the human world without his Uncle Demeter's knowledge under the alias of Dipper. While in the human realm he stumbles across a very odd man by the name of Bill... or so he assumes that he is but a man.With his guard down, the man shows his true form as the god of the underworld, Hades, and kidnaps him to his kingdom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Persephone - Dipper  
> Kore - Mabel  
> Demeter - Stanford  
> Hades - Bill  
> Medusa - Pacifica

The young god sighed as his sister conjured a crown of blue pansies in his dark curls. He fell back into her arms and looked up at the perfect blue sky above them, cloudless and bright.

“Brother, what's wrong?” The girl asked. “Don't you like pansies? Or do you prefer poppies?” She patted his cheek.

“My mood has nothing to do with the flowers, but our uncle.”

The young gods were Persephone and Kore, gods of spring and nephew and niece to Demeter, god of the harvest. To Demeter, Kore and Persephone mattered more than the humanly world, with that being said he was overly protective of them; hardly letting them leave Olympus unless they were supervised.

“Have you got into another fight with him?” Kore asked with a roll of her eyes. “You know that just puts him in a bad mood.”

“Well it's impossible  _ not  _ to fight with him! The one thing I want and he won't let me have it.” Persephone sat back up and jumped to his feet, his white robes swished around his ankles. “I am not a godling anymore, but he still thinks he can keep me chained to the grounds!”

Kore put her face in her hands and looked up at her brother, “I know, but if you keep going at it with him he's never going to let you explore.” She stood up and walked past her brother to the edge of Olympus and looked down unto the human realm, there was temples for the gods, bath houses, homes, open markets, and rolling fields. “At least he hasn't made you an eternal maiden.” She frowned softly.

“Oh yeah- that's actually much worse.” Persephone rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “But still, he can't make you be a maiden forever.”

“And he can't force you to stay in the grounds forever.”

“Yeah- but,” He peeked over the edge of the grounds to the human world below. “I'd love to go now. Who knows  _ when  _ it will be when he finally let's us out of here.”

Kore looked back at her brother, then to the human world below. "I have an idea!" She grabbed Persephone's arm and shook it. "You can sneak off to the human world for a bit and I'll cover for you."

Persephone was taken aback when his sister said this, “Really? You would do that for me?”

“Of course! You’re my brother,” She wrapped her arms around her brother’s neck and kissed his cheek. “But when you come back I expect you to do the same for me, I want to meet someone cute.”

“You got it,”Persephone nodded, a smile spreading across his features. “I’ll even keep my eyes open for someone cute down there for you.”

“Just don’t steal them first,” Kore grinned.

Persephone laughed and shook his head, “Kore,  _ trust me, _ I’m going to the human world to learn, not to fall in love.”

“If you say so, Percy.”

***

And so it was settled, Kore would pretend that all things were normal and lie about his absence to anyone who asked while Persephone would travel down to the human would for a week. They would communicate through Hermes if and only if something went astray. Persephone had a satchel packed with a horn filled with nectar, a few silver drachma, and a blessed arrow that was certain to find it target  from Apollo who had tried to court him some time ago and was denied the privilege.

Persephone and Kore stood at the edge of Olympus’ golden and grand staircase that descended into the human world, Persephone was fingering the satchels strap nervously as he looked down the many steps. “Well-” He looked back at his sister then at the steps, “I’ll see you in a week then.”

“Wait! You don’t have a name to use!” Kore grabbed her brother’s arm before he could take his first step.

“A name?” Persephone asked. “What are you talking about? Of course I have a name!”

“No not your  _ godly  _ name,” Kore rolled her eyes and patted her brother’s cheek. “If you go by your godly name the people are bound to notice, if that happens Demeter is sure to find out.”

“Oh-, I hadn’t thought about that.” Persephone sighed and ran his fingers through his dark hair. “But what name do I choose?

"You should pick something simple and far off sounding- humans love names like that!"

"Yeah but that still doesn't give me a name to pick."

"How about.." Kore looked around them, her index finger over her lips. "Dipper!"

"Dipper? Like of the Big Bear stars?" Persephone asked slowly. "That still seems a bit godly, don't you think?"

"If not Dipper maybe Mason?"

"Now you're just being crazy, Kore, that's not even a  _ name. _ " He rolled his eyes and slugged his satchel higher on his shoulder. "I suppose Dipper will have to do then." He looked down the stairs and then back at Kore. "Goodbye then.."

Kore hugged her brother tightly, "Goodbye, Persephone." She kissed his cheek and slowly pulled away.

Persephone took his sister's hand with a smile, "It's Dipper for the time being, goodbye, Kore."

And then Dipper began his descent down the golden staircase of the heavens into the human world.


	2. Chapter 2

The human world was so much different than Olympus, it was bustling, it was moving, it was alive. It was a  _ mortal.  _ And Dipper fell in love with it the moment he stepped off the golden stairs and into a temple that was used to worship he and his sister. He could feel the humans energy through the thick stone of the temple and he could hear their voices laughing and talking and bartering.

He looked around, the temple was made of silver marble and was held up by thirteen towering support columns that stuck out from the walls. Each column bore a lit torch that burned brightly and made the marble around it shine like it was wet. Behind him in the back of the temple there stood two statues, one of him and the other of Kore. Both of them had crowns of flowers in their hair, and smiles carved on their stone faces.

It wasn't until Dipper was looking at the statues did he realize that he still had the flowers his sister had made him in his hair, he quickly took them off and placed them in his satchel as carefully as he could. If anyone saw him with those in and in his temple no less, they would certainly put two and two together and he couldn't have that.

Dipper looked back up at the statues of himself and his sister and then left the temple. Outside the air was hot compared to the cool temple and the noise was much louder. A group of laughing men went into a bathhouse on the other side of the street and he resisted the urge to go in himself. There were no open bathhouses on Olympus, no, every god with half a decent mind about them knew that it was much safer for private bathhouses so that Zeus's forceful 'seduction' would happen just a bit less. But Dipper knew that there would be time for bathhouses later, for right now he still wanted to explore.

The young god walked along the edge of the street and moved aside when people were coming down in the opposite direction near him. No one seemed to pay him mind as he passed booths and stalls selling pots and cheeses and wines and all else, or when he passed speakers and poets in the public square, or even when he stumbled upon a half finished funeral procedure.

Instead of walking past and seeing what was up ahead, Dipper stopped. Dark robed women were filing into a small shop, he followed them inside. The shop was filled to floor to ceiling with unpainted urns of all shapes and sizes. In the middle of the room a black marble slab was erected. On the slab was a small body, a child's body, wrapped in a white and golden shroud. 

The mourning women lined the walls around Dipper, they were all muttering silently. He knew that they were praying to Hades, and perhaps praying to other gods to bless the child's soul. Even though Dipper did not know the child, he felt a sadness within him at seeing their shrouded body, it was not a powerful sadness but it was sadness nonetheless. He would find out who their family was so he could be sure that they would receive a good harvest from his uncle in the following months.

Behind the marble, there was a man holding a torch and a small pot. He also wore dark robes but amongst the mourners, he just felt out of place. He looked almost foreign with pale, bright yellow hair and eyes that were silver like drachmas; no Greek looked like that, not even a Roman. As Dipper considered at the man, he met his gaze and a smile split across his lips that made the god's stomach freeze. He looked away but he could still feel the man's eyes on him, burning through him like fires.

Out of the corner of his eye Dipper saw the strange man hold out the pot, a woman hurried over and took it from him with shaking hands. He was still staring at Dipper and he had to will himself to keep his eyes on the woman as she tilted the pot over the body and poured a slick substance all over it. She stepped back and then the man touched the tip of the body with his torch, it turned into flames in seconds. It was a cremation.

The flames were bright and made the whole room feel like Apollo had just ridden his chariot Helios right past them. Dipper wiped the sweat from his forehead and just at that moment he saw a pair of silver eyes staring at him through the flames. He took no time in pushing his way through the women and out of the shop and back into the streets.

Dipper’s heart was racing as he took large breaths of fresh air, he looked back inside the shop but it looked like no one was following him. He quickly looked around before starting off again, determined to get as far away from that shop as he could.

Though this was Dipper’s first time in the human realm and he knew where nothing was, he didn't care. He just kept walking, the image of that man's eyes burned into his brain. Everytime he closed his eyes he could see him staring at him with that smile. His skin tingled with goose flesh even though it was nearly 80 degrees and his stomach still felt cold and sick.

It took Dipper over an hour to finally feel like himself again, and by that point he was far out of the city and in the woods. Being around nature calmed him, he sat down at the base of a large tree and closed his eyes. He sat there for a bit, he didn't know how long, but when he opened his eyes the world was tinted orange with the setting sun.

Dipper reached into his satchel and pulled out the crown of pansies his sister had made for him, the flowers were wilted and their petals were falling off. He raised the crown to his lips and blew on it gently, slowly the flowers straightened up and the missing petals regrew. In just seconds the crown looked as it did that afternoon. He placed it on top of his head with a soft smile.

"So I was right," a voice spoke from nowhere and it made Dipper bolt straight up. He stumbled and held onto the tree behind him as he looked around. "One of the twin gods of spring, does your uncle know you're here?" The voice laughed.

"Show yourself!" Dipper commanded, his hands quickly went to his satchel were he started digging for his blessed arrow. His mind was a mess of thoughts, he was scared, all of those stories of how gods have been raped filled his mind and he quite literally started praying that he wouldn't be added to the list. His hand had just closed around the arrow when suddenly two cold hands grasped his wrists in a near painful grip. He looked up and found himself staring into the silver eyes from just hours ago.

"Boo!" It was the man from before and he was laughing, laughing, and his grip on Dipper's wrists tightened. "I knew who you were as soon as you walked in there kid," He grinned. "I saw that you couldn't keep your eyes off me."

Dipper strained against the other's grip but he was too strong, he kept his hand wrapped around the arrow in his bag. "Who are you? You're a god right? What do you want from me then?" He tried making his voice sound strong but it cracked.

"I thought you were smarter than that, but it's not like you're the child of Athena." He sighed like Dipper's questions were a mere annoyance. "I'm Hades,  _ obviously." _

_ One of the big three _ . Out of everyone to find and capture him like this it had to be one of the big three? Dipper felt like his heart had stopped. "H-Hades.. I see.. You still haven't said what you want with me. My uncle will give you anything in return for me I know it, so if you just contact him now I-"

"Like I would want anything from that stuck up little farmer of a god," Hades shook his head. "You really think a god like me would honestly have the time or the need for hostage demands? I'm actually offended, look at who you're talking to here again. No Persephone, what I want with you has nothing to do with  _ ill gotten grains, _ " He smiled. "But rather- yourself."

"Myself?" Persephone whispered. "Oh please don't tell me that- that you're going-"

"Oh please, I may be the god of death, kid but I'm not so barbaric like my brother's to rape anyone. That's sick." Hades moved his hand down Persephone's wrist and gripped the arrow in his hand, he tore it from his grasp and it melted in his hand. "I'm interested in your mind, it is what caused you to travel here against Demeter's wishes, right?"

Persephone gasped as the arrow melted in Hades hands like snow, it dripped onto the ground as gold and scorched the ground black. He was surprised that Hades wasn't the type of god to well- rape people without a second thought, but even more surprised that he was interested in his mind. "That is why I'm here, but I really can't accept your request." He tried freeing his other hand but to no avail, he had nowhere to run pinned up against the tree.

"Request? Whoever said that this was a request?" Hades shook his head, and Persephone gulped. "I don't request anything of anyone, no, I  _ demand."  _ It happened in a second, Hades free hand wrapped around Persephone's waist and he pulled him into kiss.

That's when Persephone's vision went black and the world fell silent.


	3. Chapter 3

When Persephone opened his eyes again he was in a bed with dark sheets and his white robes had been changed out for steel grey ones. His satchel was gone and he was terrified.

Persephone quickly jumped out of the bed and looked around the room he was in, the walls were made of stony black marble with cracks of white, and on the walls there were torches that bore white light. On the wall opposite to the bed there was a tall door, he raced over to it and was just reaching for the handle when it opened to reveal Hades.

"Up already? I didn't expect that, not everyone goes through to the transition to the underworld as well as you, kid. I've had gods out of it for days when they come down here." Hades grinned at Persephone. "Good job."

Persephone took a step back from the door, he had so many questions, so many things he just wanted to shout at Hades. But all he managed to do was ask, "D-Did you change my clothes?"

"What? No, I had one of the damned spirits do it."

Somehow that made Persephone feel worse than the thought of Hades undressing him did, his skin bubbled with goose flesh and he shook his head. "Why did you bring me here, Hades?"

With a roll of his eyes Hades took a step closer to the young god. "I've already told you that I'm interested in you, isn't that enough of an answer?" He draped an arm over Persephone's shoulder and pulled him closer. "Or would you rather me do the thing you fear most from me at the moment?"

Persephone's cheeks grew heated and he pushed Hades away. "Of course not! I just don't see a reason  _ why  _ you have brought me here against my wishes! You say that you're not barbaric like your brothers, but you've still brought me here against my will!"

"You know," Hades slowly brought index finger to his cheek. "You do have a point there, but the reason here being is that I don't care, little Persephone. This may be against your wishes at your moment, but if you let me, I can teach you far more than the human world ever could."

Persephone was silent for a moment, hesitant. It was true that he had nowhere to go and that he was at Hades' will and that he could do anything to him if he wanted, but right now Hades seemed genuine. "How about a deal, Hades?" Persephone asked slowly.

"A deal? I can never refuse one of those, hit me with it then, kid."

"I'll stay with you for a week, then I will leave and my sister will explore the human world for a week. After her week I will return to the underworld to you, you can teach me what you wish while I am here."

Hades was quiet for a moment, he eyed Persephone suspiciously. "How will I know that you will keep your word then?"

"At the start of my week I will travel to the urn shop, we can meet there and then you can bring me here." Persephone nodded, his curls bounced in his face and he pushed them out of his eyes. "And as long as my uncle does not find out, I will continue to visit you. I swear upon the river Styx."

"That's a heavy promise," Hades grinned. "I like it. I agree to your terms, Persephone, I too swear on the river Styx. Now we have to seal this deal with something! Why not a kiss?"

Persephone cringed, "I would prefer a handshake," he extended his hand to Hades and when the other god took it, he felt a shiver run down his back. Hades hands were like ice.

"You're not very adventurous, are you, kid?" Hades shook Persephone's hand, then he turned it over and kissed his knuckle.

"I'm more adventurous than you would think," Persephone tore his hand from Hades' grasp with his cheeks hot. He was surprised, with hands so cold, he never expected Hades' lips to be so warm. He rubbed the spot were Hades had kissed him with his other hand.

"Then I certainly can't wait to see your adventurous side, but for now," Hades turned around and offered Persephone his arm. "Why not a tour?"

Persephone hesitated but eventually took a few slow steps to Hades, he wrapped his arm through Hades' and looked up at him. "That doesn't sound too bad," Again the young god was surprised, it seemed that the only cold part of Hades was his hands. They felt like they belonged to a dead man, and not a god.

Hades smirked down at Persephone, "Then let's go."

The rest of Hades' palace was made of the same black and white marble that the room Persephone had woken up in was made of. It was a labyrinth of long hallways that went everywhere and some that went nowhere. Hades showed Persephone the scriptured hall of souls, a room that seemed to go on and on with scrolls of when people would die; it was enchantingly morbid. He also showed him the throne room where a towering, solid gold throne sat; and the bathing room with bath that took up nearly the whole floor, and the deadly garden of poisonous plants, and library full of mortal works, and of course the giant three headed dog named Cerberus Persephone was very fond of him.

All of that and the palace still seemed so large and vast, while Hades was still walking Persephone stopped. "However do you not get lost in this place?"

Hades stopped and looked down at the young god, "As the god of the dead, I'm not too welcome on Olympus, in any other god's place of living, or more obliviously: the human realm." He looked around the room they were in, it was filled with vases and bowls and tapestries, all of them depicting the underworld and himself. "When you're not welcomed anywhere, you tend to get used to the vastness of being alone."

Persephone hadn't expected such an answer, he didn't know how to respond, so he instead looked around the room. He peeled himself away from Hades and walked over to a tapestry that showed Hades being cursed by Zeus and Poseidon to rule the land of the dead. He thought about Kore and how close they were as siblings, with her he never felt alone. He could never imagine her turning on him and sentencing him to some horrible fate like Prometheus, Atlas.. or even Hades. It seemed to put things in perspective.

Persephone turned around to find Hades right behind him, but he was not scared. "It's a sad way to live." He said quietly, looking up at him. "It isn't at all fair."

Hades smiled wryly, "Fairness is a concept composed by man. Gods do not think of being fair to one another like a man, just of how to make themselves more powerful." He was quiet for some time, studying the tapestry that Persephone had just been looking at. Suddenly a grin spread across his features, "Enough of this, let's go to the bath."

"A bath? That sounds wonderful, I'd love to get this scent of death out of my skin."

Hades laughed, "The scent of death never leaves your skin no matter how much you scrub, trust me. But if it accounts for anything, Persephone, you smell like lotus flowers and honey." He extended his arm to him again.

For nearly the hundredth time that day, Persephone blushed. He took ahold of Hades' arm. "Thank you, but didn't mean anything bad by it really. I'm just not-"

"Used to it? Dear Persephone, you will be soon."


	4. Chapter 4

It felt odd for Persephone to be in such a large bath with so few people. Not that he had ever bathed with anyone but his sister, but it seemed like a waste of space and hot water.

As he undressed Persephone couldn't shake the feeling that Hades was staring at him, he knew he was too but he would never meet his eye while undressing for the embarrassment. He folded up his robes and put them at the very edge of the bath.

When he turned around Persephone was met with Hades intense gaze and his fully clothed body, he felt incredibly vulnerable in front of him. "Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to undress for the bath?" He asked, slowly stepping into the pool. The water was hot and murky white, like fog. Steam rose from the water and made the air hot and wet.

"That's a hard choice, but now that you're in the water I suppose I might as well get in too." Hades grinned and without taking his eyes off of Persephone he unclasped his dark robes and took them off. He threw them rather haphazardly to the edge of the bath on top of Persephone's and then jumped into the bath without warning with a splash.

Persephone yelped as water hit his face and soaked his hair. When Hades popped up from the water he was laughing. "Bathing with you is just like bathing with a child," Persephone pushed his wet hair out of his eyes and glared at Hades. "You really don't have any manners."

Hades rolled his eyes and swam besides Persephone, "I'm touched, really I am. But why would I, a god everyone fears, have a need for manners, dear Percy?" He gently tapped Persephone's nose with a grin. "You know, you're rather cheeky now that we're both naked."

Persephone wished he could've said the heat in his face was just from the hot water of the bath, but he couldn't lie to himself about it. He pushed Hades away but he just came back. "I'm not afraid of you Hades and all it took was for me to know you for an hour. If anything I'm underwhelmed by you."

"Ouch, now that hurts." Hades wrapped his arms about Persephone's shoulders and pulled him close their wet chest slick against each other. "Trust me, I never leave anyone  _ underwhelmed."  _ He kissed Persephone's cheek and pulled back when the younger god swatted at him for it. "I think you'll be singing a different tune by the end of this week, dear Persephone."

When Persephone managed to wrangle Hades off of him he was already ready to get out of the bath. "We'll see about that, but for right now my tune is the same.  _ Sour."  _ He sighed and stepped out of the bath. "And I think I'm done bathing, thank you, the air in here is so stuffy that it's hard to breathe."

Hades looked up Persephone for a moment before he too got out of the bath, "That's the point of a hot bath, wouldn't you say?"

"To be unable to breathe?" Persephone asked, he turned to their robes on the floor and saw two dark towels besides them. He slowly picked them up. "When did these get here?"

Hades snatched one of the towels from Persephone's hands and started to dry his hair, "Of course. When your breaths are laboured and earned and make your head fuzzy it makes you grateful for life, it makes you feel alive." When he was finished with his hair he made quick work of his body, "And I had a spirit drop the towels off of course, they don't have much to do around here anyways."

Persephone just stared at Hades for a second, "Yeah no. I'm sure you're the only one who bathes to feel like that, most of us bathe to feel uh-  _ clean." _ He started to dry his his own body.

"Psh, now that's just boring." Hades shook his head, his hair was fuzzy from toweling off, it looked like he had been hit by one of Zeus' thunderbolts.

Persephone bit back a laugh at the sight of Hades' hair, "It may be boring to you, but your reasons for bathing are far more concerning than mine." He made quick work of drying the rest of his body and folded his towel back up before putting it back on the floor. He picked up his robes and put them on.

"It's only concerning if you care about me, you're concerned so I guess you already care about me." Hades cackled and pushed past Persephone to grab his own robes, he threw his lump of a towel to the floor. He quickly put on the dark robes.

"Oh please-" Persephone's skin was still red and hot from the bath, but also from Hades constant stream of inappropriate and unwanted comments. "I don't care about you," he opened the door to the hall and much of the steam flew out in front of him. He took a breath of the cool air from outside the bath and was thankful that it wasn't humid. He stepped into the hall and looked back at Hades. "You don't have to care for someone to be concerned for them."

"I beg to differ, dear Persephone." Hades followed him out, slamming the door behind him. He wrapped his arms around the younger god's shoulders. "For one to be concerned about another is for them to care about them."

"No-" Persephone huffed, not even nothing to remove Hades from his person because he knew that he would just latch on again. "It's just basic human empathy and decency."

"Ah but, you're not a human now are you?" Hades asked, he poked Persephone's cheek. "And neither am I. Concern might be viewed as empathy or decency for humans, but for a god? It's unheard of." He sighed and detached himself from Persephone, one by one he cracked his fingers. "And us gods are very selfish creatures don't you know. Think of Demeter, he tried keeping you up in Olympus against your will because he saw you as his delicate little flower." He grinned, tipping Persephone's chin up with his finger.

Persephone bit his lip, and looked up at Hades. "And you kidnapped me here and tried to force me to stay with you for as long as you wanted. But you're still wrong Hades, most gods may be selfish, but not all of them are."

"Oh? Is that so? Enlighten me then, dear Persephone on who these noble gods are." Hades stepped closer towards Persephone, his hand grasped his throat and he dragged his thumb over the young god's bottom lip.

Persephone swallowed his mouthful of nothing, his Adam's apple bobbing almost painfully. "They are Kore and myself." He said firmly. "Kore is risking punishment for me right now, lying to others so I could come to the human realm and learn. And I intend to do the very same for her when my week is up."

"And you trust her enough to go through with your agreement? Did you even swear upon the River Styx?"

"I trust he with my very life, trust is something I've noticed you and the other god's lack, Hades. We didn't swear on anything, and I don't have to with her."

Hades stayed silent for a moment, his expression was unreadable, finally he released his grip on Persephone's throat and turned away. "You'll learn in due time, dear Persephone, that even when you do swear upon the River Styx with a God, they often tend to break their word."

It seemed to Persephone that Hades was the bipolar sort. Childlike and flirtatious one moment and then solemn and skeptical the next, he briefly wondered if it was all of his time alone that caused him to act like this. "Hades-"

"Now let's get going," Hades interrupted, putting out his arm for Persephone. We only have six days left until your first week is over, might as well make that I actually teach you something while you're here."

Persephone took ahold of Hades arm, "Well I'd hope I'd learn something here. You did say that you could teach me more than the human world could, and I intend to hold you to that."

"I knew you would, dear Persephone, I knew you would."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to update! I'm working on a final for one of my classes so that's what I've been working on.


End file.
